


Pulling Pigtails

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day at Lima Elementary School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet I wrote a while ago. Not very happy with this one, but thought I'd post something longer than a drabble up here! It's still quite short, though. The elementary school mentioned in the summary is fictional, but so is WMHS so I didn't think it'd be a problem.

“Ow!” Such was the sound a blonde little girl was making while having her pigtails pulled by a dark-haired little boy. “Stoooop!” said the blonde little girl. She had a name, and it was Brittany. Brittany’s first day of school was not turning out to be a good one. The dark-haired little boy was called Noah. He was enjoying his first day of school. Pushing Brittany into the bark layering the playground, he said, “I am too strong! Don’t say I’m not!” Brittany ended up with a splinter in her knee and was just about to tear up when another girl came to her rescue. “Shuttup, stupid! You’re bein’ mean to my best friend!” Brittany stared up at the girl with wide eyes. Noah turned away from Brittany, who was still lying on the ground, and stared at the other girl. “You can’t call me stupid! You’re a girl!” Ignoring him, she turned to Brittany and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. “Yeah-huh!” she retorted, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. “’Cause… Br… Brandy’s my best friend and you’re being stupid!” Brittany turned towards the other girl. “My name is Brittany,” she whispered. Noah laughed. “I’m not stupid! And I can beat you up!”

“Nuh-uh! I’m a Lopez and I’m from Lima Heights! I’m gonna beat you up!” She stepped away from Brittany and shook her small fist in his face. He just stared at her. “Girls can’t beat up boys!” Placing her hands on her hips, the Lopez girl replied, “Oh yeah? Well my big brother’s a ninth grader and he can punch your guts out!” Noah actually began to look scared at this point, so he shoved his hands and his pockets and started to turn away. Brittany turned to her savior. “I’m Brittany. Who are you?” “Santana. I’m your best friend! Pinky shake?” Santana held out her pinky. Hesitantly, Brittany linked it with hers. “Okay.” The two of them turned away from Noah and began to leave, but not before Santana was assaulted with a handful of woodchips thrown at her back. “¿Cuál es tu pinche problema?!” she yelled, turning around only to stare Noah in the face. She pushed him away and grabbed Brittany’s hand. “Come on, I wanna go on the swings.” Brittany stared at her in awe. “What does that mean?” Santana shrugged. “I dunno. My big brother says it sometimes when he’s mad.” Brittany smiled. “I like being best friends.”


End file.
